EMW Champions Showcase
EMW Champions Showcase is an annual supershow put on by Extreme Madness Wrestling. It is the mega event that every EMW title is on the line and it is held in March. The inaugural Champions Showcase was held in 2011. 2010s Champions Showcase 2K11 was held on January 30, 2011 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, PA. The event featured seven matches in total with all of them being title matches. In a match for the EMW Cruiserweight Championship, Speed Racer defeated both Bud Bundy and Adam Sessler in a Triple Threat Match for the title. Katy Perry defeated Blaze Fielding in an Extreme Rules Match for the EMW Starlets Championship. Olivia Munn defeated "The Future Legend" Alissa Flash, Lindsay Lohan, and Megan Fox in a Four Way Dance for the EMW World Women's Championship. Champions Showcase 2K12 was held on March 18, 2012 at the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, NY. The event featured twelve matches in total with every match being title matches. In a match for the EMW Starlets Championship, Jenna Haze defeated Riley Steele in a Last Starlets Standing Match and Goldar defeated Scott Pilgrim for the EMW International Championship. Championship Showcase 2K13 was held on March 17, 2013 at the TD Garden in Boston, MA. The event featured thirteen matches in total with every match being title matches. The Bayside Blondes won the Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship over "Mr. Wrestlemania" JTH & Peter Pan, Agent J win back the NIWA Venue Championship over "007" James Bond, Faith Lehane stole the NIWA World Women's Championship from Blossom with some help from the ring ropes, Bobby Lashley defeated Jason David Frank and won the EMW International Championship, Shawn Daivari becoming a 2x EMW Cruiserweight Champion, and Zangief winning the EMW World Heavyweight Championship in a Championship Scramble Match by last pinning Quinton "Rampage" Jackson with help from Blitz. Championship Showcase 2K14 was held on March 16, 2014 at the TD Garden in Boston, MA. The event featured fourteen matches in total with every match being title matches. Kelly K. Blank cheated to win the EMW Starlets Championship from Juliet Starling, NIWA's Georges "Rush" St-Pierre won the EMW Hardcore Championship over Johnny Bravo, Angel De La Muerte made Trevor Phillips to tap out to win the EMW International Championship, Shaundi finally won the EMW World Women's Championship from the evil clutches of Bustice, and Johnny Gat won the EMW World Heavyweight Championship in a Championship Scramble Match by pinning Chad Johnson. Championship Showcase 2K15 was held on March 22, 2015 at the Bridgestone Arena in Memphis, TN. The event featured eleven matches in total with eight matches being titles matches. John Powers won the EMW Hardcore Title under the 24/7 Rule, California Gurlz won their second reign as EMW World Tag Team Champions, and Samus Aran-Juhasz become the EMW World Women's Champion by winning the Golden 6 Match by last eliminating Juliet Starling-Noveno. Dates, venues, and main events Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014